


Marry Me

by thedoctorofsteel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally proposes to Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of my own engagement.

The Doctor knew that even with DoctorDonna’s directions it would still take several years to grow a new Tardis out of the piece his other self gave him. But that was okay. They wouldn't be too old to resume their adventures through time and space. So he settled in at the Tyler Mansion. Rose’s family always had spare rooms so they let him stay in one for free while he made a new life in this world. Rose still stayed with them too for now. It had been hard to maintain a flat while she jumped around universes and she had yet to build up enough money to get a new one. One day Rose and the Doctor would get a flat together but for now they just snuck into each other’s rooms so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
Rose made him get his driver’s licence because, though his other self gave him his spare psychic paper, Rose claimed, ‘One of these days you’ll get pulled over and you’ll be distracted and instead of seeing your licence, the police will think you’re the King of Belgium.’ The Doctor would roll his eyes when she mentioned that. He regretted telling her about the time when this happened while he was battling with The Wire. She would never let him live that down.  
The Doctor now worked at Torchwood with Rose despite the insistent advice from her mom that it was a bad idea for a couple to work at the same place. Neither of them could be happy working in any other job. Besides, they’ve basically worked together their whole relationship, if saving the world could be called work.  
Now Rose sat in the middle seat of the truck that the Doctor had bought, all cuddled up to him. He had one hand on the wheel and the other arm wrapped around her. He no longer wore his old suit every day but today he was wearing it with his favorite pair of converse.  
They had been driving for a long time when Rose finally asked, ‘So where are you taking me?’  
‘Well, I could tell you…but nah! Where’s the fun in that?’ He flashed her a mischievous grin and she made a face at him. ‘Oi! Stop it!’ Rose burst into laughter. ‘What?’  
She composed herself enough to say, ‘You sounded like Donna again!’  
‘I can’t help it! It just happens!’  
‘It doesn’t make it any less funny.’  
The Doctor grinned at her then looked back at where they were going. They had turned off onto a back road a while back and now were turning onto a narrow dirt road that wound its way through trees.  
‘Almost there.’ A minute later the road ended and he stopped the truck. ‘Here we are!’Ahead of them was a narrow path through the trees  
They both hopped out of the truck and the Doctor reached into the box of the truck to grab a backpack, swinging it onto his shoulder. He grabbed Rose’s hand and lead her onto the dirt path. After a bit of a hike he pulled her off the path and a few steps into the bush the trees broke away into a beautiful clearing.  
Lush grass and moss covered the ground and it was lit by several rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves above. The place looked cozy and warm and fresh and very secluded. The Doctor walked out into the clearing, pulling Rose along. Once he got to the middle he let go of Rose’s hand then took off the backpack and knelt down to unpack it. First he took out a blanket that had been attached to the outside of the backpack and spread it out on the grass. Then he pulled out sandwiches, veggies and dip, cookies, a couple bananas, and a bottle of wine with two plastic wine glasses and set them out on the blanket. He sat down on the blanket and patted the spot beside him. Rose complied and sat down next to him, grabbing his arm and leaning on his shoulder.  
She looked around the clearing and asked, ‘How did you find this place? It’s beautiful.’  
The Doctor stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles, leaning back on his elbows. ‘Torchwood assignment. I followed the trace of a ship that landed over there a bit.’ He pointed to a spot to the right of them. ‘When I got there it was this little tiny guy. His ship fit in the palm of my hand. He was quite nice. From the planet Roln. He had run out of fuel and was pulled into earth’s orbit as he flew by. Helped him get more fuel and he was on his way. Simple and easy. On the way back I saw this place. I hadn’t noticed it the first time I passed because I was so focused on the GPS. When I saw it I knew I had to bring you here.’ He smiled at Rose. After a minute of silence he suddenly sat up. ‘Alright! Food!’  
They ate their picnic while sipping on wine and chatted for some time even after they were done eating. The light started dimming as night drew near.  
The conversation went into a peaceful lull but then the Doctor suddenly stood up and, motioning with his hands, he said, ‘Alright. Up up up!’ When Rose groaned, not wanting to stand he added, ‘Come on! I have something I want to show you.’  
She rolled her eyes and with a sigh stood up. As she was standing he fished into his trouser pockets and pulled out a small white box. He knelt down on one knee, opening the box as he did so. Nestled inside was a beautiful diamond ring; a simple band made of rose gold held a single circular cut diamond that refracted the light in endless ways. Rose turned to him and her hands flew to mouth and her eyes widened.  
‘Rose Tyler, will you marry me?’  
Without taking her hands from her mouth Rose nodded. Then through her hands she squeaked, ‘Yes.’ She dropped her hands and repeated much louder, ‘Yes!’  
The Doctor stood up and wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug. The biggest smile he ever smiled was plastered on his face as he held her. After quite a while he loosened his grip slightly so Rose reached up and passionately kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. He kissed back, pulling her close again with one arm, hand still holding the ring, while the other caressed her jaw line. When they finally broke away both their faces were flushed. The Doctor reopened the box and took the ring out, sliding it on to Rose’s finger. It fit perfectly.  
Rose looked at it in awe. The diamond seemed to have endless facets and as she turned it from side to side it shifted between colours, refracting rainbow upon rainbow. When she held it still and looked into it it seemed to hold a galaxy.  
‘This is beautiful! How could you afford to buy this? You’ve only had a job for a month.’  
‘I didn’t buy it.’  
‘You didn’t…’  
‘No! No no no no no. I didn’t steal it!’ Rose gave a sigh of relief. ‘There was a planet that owed me a favour. I don’t usually cash in favours but…well. Anyway this planet, Rygel, diamonds are its main export. Their diamonds have the largest number of facets in the known universe. Well, in their known universe. So I told them what I needed and they gladly obliged.’  
‘How did they get it to you?’  
‘Hmm? Oh, I went and picked it up myself.’  
‘With what? You don’t have the Tard-oh.' Rose looked up from the ring. 'How long have you had this ring?’  
The Doctor looked up at the sky, sighed and said, ‘Years. I’ve had it for years.’ He looked back at her with a little sniff.  
Rose shifted awkwardly. ‘Who…uh…who was it meant for back then?’  
‘You. It’s always been for you. I fell for you the first day I met you, when you saved my life then decided to leave yours behind to be with me. When you got me to dance for the first time since the war I knew I loved you. When you looked into the Tardis to save me I knew I wanted to be with you forever. So, one night when you were fast asleep I made a short jaunt over to Rygel.’ A soft smile spread across his face. ‘I almost proposed so many times. When we were laying in the apple grass of new earth, when we went to see Charles Dickens, when you gave me the cake with edible ball bearings…when you told me you would stay with me forever…but I couldn’t even tell you that I love you.’ He could no longer keep eye contact with her so he looked up at the stars that had started to come out. ‘I was afraid. Afraid that you would say no, that I’d scare you off. And if you did say yes I didn’t know if I could handle you growing old without me, if you even made it to old age. So I chickened out until it was too late.’ He grabbed Rose’s hands and looked back into her eyes. ‘But then you came back and I was born again. Quite literally. I realized I had a second chance. As soon as the other me saw me he knew he had to let you go. So when you were distracted he gave me the ring. We were both terrified that you wouldn’t go with me. But then you did. You chose me. And I knew everything would be alright.’  
Rose’s heart was bursting with joy. To hear him confess all this to her. But she still managed to tease him. ‘We got here two months ago. What took you so long?’  
‘Well I still had to get up the courage! And I wanted to make sure that you actually did want to be with me. That you didn’t just feel obligated because he asked you to. That that kiss wasn’t just a kiss. Well, that and I had to think of a good way to propose.’ He winked at her.  
‘I love it. I love it all. It’s perfect.’ She grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. ‘We better go tell my parents.’ She paused. Her eyes widened. ‘You did ask my parents before you proposed, right?’  
The Doctor laughed. ‘Of course I did! Not doing so would be suicide and I can’t just run off in my Tardis anymore.’  
Rose sighed in relief. She would not have wanted to deal with that. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along. ‘Come on!’  
The Doctor resisted. ‘Rose.’  
‘What?’  
‘The picnic.’  
‘Right.’  
They packed up the picnic then hiked back to the truck and drove home with smiles on their faces and a ring on her finger.


End file.
